


make daddy proud

by Its_a_yoke



Series: Behind every Maxiel photo... [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Claiming, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Teasing, but max tried, dom Dan, just max being a lil shit so hey what is new, possessive daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: “Why does it say daddy?” Dan raised his eyebrow as he crunched the fabric of the T-shirt with his free hand.“Because I am Daddy, baby,” Max said nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders the best he could with his hands pinned above his head.“Are you now?” Daniel whispered darkly, his eyes narrowing into slits as he leaned down to come face to face with Max.“I am,” Max agreed, not backing down even though he didn’t like how calm Daniel looked.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Behind every Maxiel photo... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943299
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	make daddy proud

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this happened. 
> 
> Title "make daddy proud" by blackbear 
> 
> Enjoy!

Daniel was in the living room scrolling on his phone. It was early morning and he woke up full of energy after Max went out with his friends the day before and Daniel called it an early night. He really was getting old, wasn’t he. 

Dan didn’t know at what time Max had returned home, but when he woke up the boy was snoring next to him and just by one look at him Dan could tell that Max would probably not going to get out of the bed that day. So Daniel, being the good boyfriend he was, got out of bed just so he didn’t bother him right after he brought him a bottle of water and closed the curtains tight so no sunshines could bother him. 

Dan made himself some breakfast, went on a run and was now sitting on the sofa with his coffee. It was only 8am and he had nothing to do. He tried to not feel insecure about his age and he scrolled through his instagram for the 5th time. 

He was trying to keep his mind busy, but he already checked everything and now he really had nothing to do. Well nothing but that little dark blue app that was taunting him. 

Yes, Daniel indeed had a tumblr account. He didn’t post much on there, but it was always nice to check it every once in a while to see his fans thirsting over him when he had a bad day. He also enjoyed all the Maxiel content on there even though no one actually knew they were together. 

Max also had his own account, he mostly posted about Dan just to fuck with the older man as they made their own inside joke about it. Max liked to keep check on the Maxiel supremacy, always making sure to comment under Daniel’s insta posts or just post a picture with him when the fans got distracted with other bromances.

Daniel’s thumb hovered over the app as he didn’t like to go on there too often, he wanted to give the fans freedom even though he knew no one could possibly know he had a blog on there. 

“Fuck it,” he muttered to himself as he opened the app. He was bored and he knew people on there would definitely make him laugh with their conspiracies. He might as well have taken someone on that “let’s get a manicure together” offer. 

He was ready to laugh and bask at the attention the fans gave him, he was even ready to read some mean comments about himself, but he was definitely not ready to see his dash flooded with pictures of a very much drunk looking Max wearing a shirt that said DADDY sitting on some man’s shoulders with his legs wrapped around him.

  
  


That man was hot, Dan did not even try to kid himself and he noticed some posts about that too. His blood started boiling. Who did the man think he was? Why was his shirt unbuttoned? Why was Max wrapped around him? And who the fuck even was he?

Also why was Max wearing a T-Shirt that said daddy? Where did he even get that? Did that man give it to him? Did that man see Max shirtless as he changed?

And what was that “Show some love” thing? Max didn’t need to show his love to anyone but Daniel. 

“Who the fuck does he think he is?” Daniel asked once again. He didn’t know if he meant the stranger again or if this was directed at Max. Probably both of them. 

Daniel didn’t even try looking into it more as he stormed off to their bedroom. Once there, he shoved the curtains open, nearly knocking the railings off at the strength that he used. 

“What the fuck Daniel,” Max murmured sleepily. He was hungover and all he wanted to do was sleep some more so his head could stop hurting, but no, Daniel had to wake him up with the sunlight right in his eyes. He was about to turn to the other side of the bed when he stilled. 

“What the fuck did you do last night” Daniel growled, still standing next to the window. He was trying to get a hold of himself a little. 

“What?” asked Max confused, trying to open his sleepy eyes after hearing how pissed Daniel sounded. 

“Don’t play dumb with me Verstappen. I saw the pictures, who is he? Was it you that opened his shirt right before you wrapped yourself all around him?” Daniel asked angrily, his firsts clenched. 

“Babe, I really don’t know what you are talking about here. Can I go back to bed?” Max asked as his head started to spin again. Max was about to lay down again when he noticed the death glare Dan was giving him before he started making his way to him. 

“Who the fuck is he?” Daniel nearly shouted as he showed Max the picture on his phone after he jumped on the bed, flipped the helpless boy on his back and straddled Max’s hips, pinning him down. 

“Ah,” Max said after he saw the picture, his eyes lit up with recognition and Daniel didn’t like it one bit as he growled at Max to hurry up. “That is Maxime,” Max said in a duh tone as he looked up at Dan. 

Dan felt a burning sensation in his chest. The tone Max’s used made it feel like he was supposed to know who this Maxime guy was and it only made him angier. 

“Who is Maxime?” Daniel asked through gritted teeth as he threw his phone somewhere behind him so he could pin Max down better. 

“Maxime is Martin’s boyfriend,” Max locked his eyes with Dan tiredly. Even though Max’s mind was hazy and his head hurt he still appreciated how pissed Dan looked. His normally kind honey eyes were stormy, his jaw was clenched and the vein on his neck looked ready to pop. Max reached one hand to soothe it over. Daniel quickly pinned his hand back on the bed though.

“Why were you fucking around with Martin’s boyfriend then?” Daniel asked, leaning closer to Max. He scanned his face before burying his face to the crook of Max’s neck attacking it with angry kisses and soft bites. 

“We just took that one picture and then he set me down. It was a dare. Nothing happened, Martin was there and he would kill me if I even tried something. With that said, why would I even try anything with him when I have the best boyfriend waiting for me at home,” Max explained softly before little moan escaped his mouth as Dan didn’t stop with his hungry attacks, just humming against Max’s skin to let him know he was listening. As much Max loved jealous Dan he hoped he understood that Maxime was not a threat so Max could go back to bed. 

“I still don’t like him. I hate how close you look in that picture. You are mine,” Daniel growled in Max’s ear before his teeth grazed along his earlobe. “Mine,mine, mine” Daniel kept muttering as he pestered Max’s face with kisses, Max just wishing he could bury his fingers in Daniel’s curls. 

Max tried to test his luck and slipped his hands out of Dan’s hold and into his hair, sighing contently when he tangled his fingers with his curls. Dan just got to Max’s lips when he growled and smacked Max’s hands back down. 

“Don’t test me now, baby boy. Behave!” he said as his eyes bored into Max’s. He sat up and kicked the bed duvet off Max’s body. He was about to proceed when his eyes landed on the letters of Max’s T-shirt. 

In the midst of Dan getting jealous about Maxime he totally forgot about the real problem; Why was Max wearing a Daddy T-shirt. 

“And what the fuck is this?” Daniel asked slowly, making sure Max heard him right. Max looked down and laughed. He forgot that Martin made him change to it as a dare the day before. Max completely forgot he was wearing it as he was happy he got rid of his jeans before falling asleep. 

“What do you mean? It is a T-shirt,” Max smirked, completely forgetting his headache and tiredness at a chance to fuck with Daniel. He looked at Dan with big eyes, trying to look as innocent as he could, but Dan was not buying it. 

“Why does it say daddy?” Dan raised his eyebrow as he crunched the fabric of the T-shirt with his free hand. 

“Because I am Daddy, baby,” Max said nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders the best he could with his hands pinned above his head. 

“Are you now?” Daniel whispered darkly, his eyes narrowing into slits as he leaned down to come face to face with Max. 

“I am,” Max agreed, not backing down even though he didn’t like how calm Daniel looked. 

“That doesn’t sound right,” Daniel whispered, his warm breath hitting Max’s face. “Do you know what you are though?” Dan asked and Max was about to answer, but all he could do was gasp as Daniel rutted against his crotch. “You are nothing but a spoiled little fucking brat that knows nothing more than to beg for my cock,” Daniel growled as he grinded their dicks together harder. 

“Daniel,” Max gasped again needily. Daniel used the moment when Max’s mouth was open to slip his fingers into it.

“You know what to do when you want me to stop,” Daniel said as he moved around and harshly got rid of Max’s underwear while the boy sucked on his fingers. Max hummed around them and gave Dan a knowing look, they have been together for long enough to know how they work, but there was a shiver of excitement running down Max’s back at the indication on what Dan was about to do to him. 

“Who is the Daddy here?” Dan asked while he pulled his fingers out of Max’s mouth. 

“I am, obviously” Max said, determination flaring inside of his eyes as he looked at angry Dan smugly. 

“Wrong answer,” Daniel said through clenched teeth and rammed all three of the fingers into Max’s hole without a warning. 

“God fuck” Max grunted painfully, his hole clenching and not letting Dan move easily. Both of them were happy Max was still slightly ready from their session the day before.

“Breathe, baby,” Dan reminded him as he started moving his fingers slowly, scissoring them and curling them around. After a while Max could finally relax as he got used to the stretch and moaned out loud. “Let me show you who the Daddy here is,” Daniel purred before he leaned down to kiss him. 

“I am asking again. Who is the Daddy?” Daniel asked as he lined his cock with Max’s hole after he slicked himself up with some lube. 

“I am,” Max dragged out as he grinned up at Dan. Dan just growled and rammed it into the younger boy, Max’s mouth forming a big O as his breath hitched. 

“I will fucking show you then,” Daniel said as a plan formed inside his head. He pulled out of Max and entered him again. He went in slowly, making sure he was not getting near the boy’s prostate and he just teased him. 

Daniel continues with an agonisingly slow pace, pulling back and slowly burying his cock back in Max. With a slow pace like this he had time to pester his face with kisses, going around Max’s mouth but only teasing him, never really giving him what he wanted as Max just whined impatiently. 

“Dan,” Max huffed out. “Harder please,” he added. 

“You don’t deserve to get what you want. I need to teach you a lesson, you little brat. Try again,” Daniel growled into his ear and Max just whined in answer. Max threw his legs around Dan and tried to rock back against his cock, but Daniel was quick with pinning Max’s hip down with his free hand. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Max started repeating breathlessly. “I am yours and yours only. You are mine and I am yours,” he added. 

Max felt like he was going crazy, his dick was painfully hard and untouched and Daniel made sure he created no friction there. Daniel was fucking him painfully slow and his fingers were digging into Max’s pale skin, marking him.

Yet, Max still refused to give Daniel what he wanted.

“Hm, is that so?” Daniel hummed, happy to be the one in control now, ready to break Max down. He knew he was close as Max continued to cry at the awfully slow pace.

“Yes,yes only yours,” Max rushed to say, tittling his head to the side so he could try to give Dan a kiss. 

“Do you think you deserve it?” Daniel asked teasignly. 

“Yes, yes I do. I am a good boy,” Max rushed to say. 

Daniel just chuckled and quickened the pace, his thrust going from painfully slow to animalistic quick. Max arched his back and he moaned out loud, enjoying the burn, his mind going haywire as Dan finally hit his prostate. 

“Yeee-nooo,” Max cried as the quick pace disappeared just as quick as it appeared. 

“Pathetic. You need to learn how to not lie, you brat,” Daniel said as he brought one hand to quickly slap Max’s thigh in punishment. ” I know what you want and you know how to get it,” Daniel said against Max’s sweaty skin before licking a long strike along Max’s neck. He continued fucking Max slowly, maybe even slower as before and Max kept nearly cried and his squeezed his eyes shut. 

“As you want,” Daniel muttered as he picked his head up to lock his eyes with Max’s hooded ones. Dan could see the neediness and desperation in them and he knew Max was very close to breaking down. He gave him one hard look as he stilled inside of him and was about to pull out completely before Max tightened his legs about Dan’s hips. 

“Please, please fuck me hard, Daddy,” Max pleaded, his chest heaving as he finally let himself free. 

“There we go. That is my good boy,” Dan pecked his lips with a winning smile before he thrusted into him in one go. Max gasped as Daniel started his quick pace again, finally giving him what he was so desperately begging for. 

The pace turning up an entire 180 and Max was in fucking heaven.

Daniel hit his prostate with each thrust, making Max arch his back and mewl at the feeling as he tried to keep him as close to him with his legs as possible. 

“Fuck, Daddy,” Max cried. “Har-Harder, please,” he begged and Daniel growled in answer, gripping Max’s wrists even harder as he fucked into him. He prolonged every thrust and attached his lips to suck on Max’s neck. 

Daniel then let go of Max’s wrists and Max snaked them into Dan’s curls the second he was freed as he pushed the man’s face harder against him. Dan also moved his other hand from Max’s hips to Max’s thigh, digging into his soft flesh, and so Max started rutting against Daniel’s thrusts as he moaned out loud. 

“Fuck baby boy. You feel so good around my cock,” Daniel breathed out as he hid his face in Max’s neck. 

“Daddy,” Max gasped out. “Daddy, I’m close,” he cried as he tightened his hold on Daniel’s curls. Daniel’s pace didn't slow down at all as he fucked into him.

“Are you gonna come for me, love? Will you come untouched like the needy little slut you are?” Daniel rasped out into Max’s ear and the boy squeezed his eyes shut. “And you thought you were a big boy, didn’t you? Trying to call yourself Daddy and here you are, getting ravished by the real Daddy here,” Daniel continued taunting him some more. 

“I’m sorry Daddy, I’m sorry,” Max whispered. 

“It is okay baby. I am always happy to show you your real place,” Daniel bit into his earlobe softly. 

Max was close to losing it, the pace in which Daniel fucked him, his words that he was throwing at Max and just Daniel being so close to him. Max was full of it. 

“Fuck… Daddy, can I come?” Max asked and Dan still for a while. “Pretty please. Daddy please let me come,” Max rushed to add. Dan grunted contently as he continued. 

“Hm, do you deserve to come though?” Dan asked. 

“Please! I’m sorry! I will be a good boy for you Daddy. It will never happen again,” Max nearly cried as he was trying to hold his climax off. Daniel stayed quiet for a second, making it look at if he was thinking. 

They both knew it was a lie. Max would probably repeat his attitude in the next 2-3 business days, maybe even less than that. 

He wanted to tease Max some more, maybe even starting to jerk him off as he would taunt him some more, but then decided against it. Making Max come untouched was more fun, seeing him totally desperate.  
“Come for me, baby. Come for Daddy,” Daniel said and Max was crying at the next thrust against his prostate. He was coming while he cried Dan’s name as he made a mess out of the T-shirt he was wearing. 

His climax made him clench around Dan’s cock which made Daniel come right into him with a loud groan. Dan laid right next to Max as they breathed heavily, both of them gross and sweaty. 

Once they calmed down Max cuddled himself against Daniel’s chest. “We should clean up,” Max murmured. Daniel just hummed in agreement before he looked down at Max, his stare stilled onto something on Max’s neck. 

“Oops,” Dan said softly, but he didn’t look apologetic at all. Max looked at him in question as he brought his hand up to check.

“Did you seriously have to give me a hickey? We are off to Sochi tomorrow, how will I even explain that?” Max groaned out loud. 

“Let them wonder,” Daniel chuckled and kissed his forehead. 

“Hm, well then I let them think it is from Maxime,” Max said cheekily and he laughed internally when he felt Daniel go rigid under him. Next thing he knew Dan was hovering over him again attacking his lips forcefully. 

“You little shit,” Daniel murmured against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Come throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo!


End file.
